1. Field
Embodiments relate to an image forming apparatus capable of detecting whether a cover is opened or closed in each of a general power mode and a power saving mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an electrophotographic image forming apparatus forms an electrostatic latent image on an Organic Photo Conductor (OPC) using a laser beam, and the electrostatic latent image is developed with a toner, such that the image is printed on the paper. In order to attach the toner to the OPC, it is necessary for the OPC to be charged with positive (+) charges. To achieve this, hundreds of volts are generally applied to the OPC.
According to international specifications such as those of Underwriters Laboratories (UL), it is recommended that a current signal of 2 mA or higher does not flow through a human body when the output voltage of the high-voltage power-supply device is brought in contact with the human body. When a user who has a human-body resistance of about 2KΩ is exposed to a high voltage, the above-mentioned recommendation is devised for the user's safety, and is equally applied to the image forming apparatus such as a laser printer. For the above-mentioned recommendation, the electrophotographic image forming apparatus such as a laser printer includes a mechanical switch (or interlock switch) for blocking a power-supply signal when a developing unit including the toner and the OPC is detached from a main body or when a cover is opened due to a paper jam.